Last Chance For Cake
by draco-is-the-punk
Summary: Set during the period in which L and Light are chained together...I know, such a cliche... contains LxLight yaoi, some mild Misa bashing and lots of sugar.
1. Chapter 1

"WHAAAAT??" Misa screamed, twirling one of her 'cute' blonde bunches around her hand in agitation. "You cannot be serious!"  
Light sighed deeply, running a hand through his neat brown hair. It had taken him the good part of the last half hour for him and L to persuade Misa exactly why they had to be handcuffed together. And now she had discovered that L would accompany them on any dates from now on.  
"Look, Misa," he said, putting a hand on her shoulder to calm her down "This is really important for me to clear my name, okay? Wearing these?"  
He held up one hand to show her the thin chain linking his wrist to L's. The scruffy haired detective was watching the scene with amusement from his chair.  
"I knooow..." Misa whined, wrapping her arms around Light's free one. "But can't you just take the cuffs off for like an hour a week so we can be together?"

Light sighed impatiently, shooting L a look. Light didn't relish the idea of being chained to the other man, but if it meant he would clear all suspicion of being Kira... and at least it was a good excuse not to spend time with the insufferable Misa-Misa.  
"No, Misa, as each time that happened, the percentage of Light being Kira and you being the second Kira would increase." L replied calmly, leaning over to his computer desk to grab a wrapped candy. He unwrapped it delicately, popping the sweet into his mouth, and smoothing the cellophane out on the desk. He folded it neatly into a triangle shape and dropped it onto a pile of identical bright wrappers. When he looked up, Misa was wearing a massive pout and hanging around Light's neck. L rolled the candy around his mouth, savoring the sweet taste.  
"Look, we really need to be getting back to work, so if you don't mind, Misa..." he said. She blinked, and Light gently removed her arms, kissing her lightly on the forehead.  
"I'll see you later, okay?"  
"Have fun, Light!" she said, her chirpy attitude returned. L watched her skip away, and then returned his gaze to Light.

"You are quite the actor for somebody who says he finds Misa-san annoying."  
Light looked at him with a frown.  
"So I have experience dealing with girls. Comes from being popular, it doesn't increase the chance that I am Kira."  
L smiled, reaching for another sweet.  
"I was merely remarking on your acting abilities. I never mentioned Kira. You are much too suspicious, Light-kun."  
"Well it was clear what you were thinking," Light replied, refusing to be caught by L's tricks. "Because it's all you think about."  
L blinked, tilting his head to the side to look at Light.  
"Well then, say I was remarking on how this may increase the probability of Light-kun being Kira. Would you not agree that if you were Kira, you would be able to fool me as easily as you fool Misa that you are in love with her?"  
"No." Light replied "Misa is not expecting tricks, nor does she want to look for them. She is in love with me, and wants to think that I return her feelings. Therefore she is easily to fool. You on the other hand are not in love with me. You are a detective who is an expert at tricking criminals into revealing secrets. You are ready for any bluffs I may throw at you. And what is more, you are looking for them, slipping traps into the conversation which I would surely slip up on, were I Kira. Yes, Ryuzaki, I am a good actor, but not that good."  
Apparently satisfied, L nodded. He turned away from Light to his computer screen, pushing another sweet into his mouth and frowning in concentration. Light watched him for a moment, before turning to look around the room.  
"Hey, Matsuda! Is there any coffee left?"

The day passed as any other would do, except that Light and L had to go wherever each other chose to. This was not difficult as they spent most of the day working, but made going to the bathroom a problem. Always prepared, L had a solution in the form of a specially designed cubicle with space to hook the chain over so at least they had a little privacy in that respect. Light was beginning to get used to the annoying clinking and unusual weight on his wrist, and even Misa had stopped trying to persuade L to let Light go for dates when she came back to headquarters during her lunch break from filming her latest commercial. Light knew that it was only a matter of time before L realised that Light Yagami could not possibly be Kira. And L was pretty sure that soon he would find something that would give new evidence that Light Yagami was Kira. He bit the skin next to his thumbnail thoughtfully, looking at the back of the teen's head. It would only be a matter of time.

_Sorry, first chapter's kind of short. I just got to a good place to stop for this one before the good stuff happens. The next one will be better, I promise. Stacks of sugar cubes for everybody who reviews!_


	2. Chapter 2

By midnight, most of the task force had gone to bed. L however was showing no sign of finishing up for the night. In fact, he'd just started on a new piece of cake. Light watched him as he scrolled through his computer with one hand and scooped icing into his mouth with the other.  
"Um... Ryuzaki?"  
L looked at him, the spoon poised in mid air.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, did you want something to eat?"  
L realised that it may have appeared a little rude that he had been eating sweets all evening and hadn't offered Light any. He plucked the strawberry off the top of the cake and offered it to Light, who shook his head.  
"No thanks. I was just wondering if we were going to sleep at all."  
L paused in the action of eating the strawberry. He pulled the stem out of his mouth and placed it on the plate.  
"I did remember that you as a teenager need to get more sleep than I do."  
Light nodded gratefully. He couldn't help wondering along with Matsuda and the others whether L actually slept at all. Maybe all the sugar he ate kept him awake permenantly.  
"So, Light. When would you usually go to bed?" L asked, sucking the strawberry juice off his fingers. Light looked thoughtful.  
"Well, round now, not much later."  
"Hmm..." L frowned, "And how long for?"  
"Seven or eight hours?"  
The dark haired boy blinked, and then sighed.  
"Well, you must be well rested or you won't be able to work to the best of your ability. We can go to bed as soon as I've finished this piece of cake."  
"You don't have to come if you don't want to," Light offered "You could undo the cuffs and stay here, so you could get some more work done."  
When he saw L's face, he realised his mistake.  
"I mean, I'd be asleep anyway. But I suppose if you want to be 100 percent sure that I'm not Kira, then it would be better you come too. Actually, maybe that's a good idea."  
L raised a thin black eyebrow.  
"Well saved," he commented wryly, spooning the remains of his slice of cake into his mouth. He chewed it and swallowed, picking up remaining crumbs with the tip of his finger. Then he stood up.  
"Come on then, Light-kun."  
Light got to his feet, wondering where they were going. L was leading him to a part of the building that he had never been to before.  
"We're going to one of the spare rooms," L told him, as if he'd read the teen's mind "I had some extra bedrooms built in case our task force expanded. This one has a king-sized bed, so there'll be plenty of room. I didn't think there'd be enough room for both of us in your bed."  
"No." Light said in agreement, sniggering slightly as he imagined Misa's face if she found out that her boyfriend was sleeping with a guy. L looked at him questioningly, fumbling in his pocket. He produced a slim card key, swiping it in a slot on the door they had arrived at. The door bleeped in response, and L nudged it open with one foot. It swung open to reveal a plain white room with a large bed, couch and armchairs, as well as a television. Another door was at the other end of the room, and when Light went over to investigate, he discovered a gleaming bathroom, complete with lavatory, washbasin, shower stall and a sunken bath.  
"Excellent." he beamed, looking at L, who nodded with a small half smile. Light frowned, looking down at the casual suit he was wearing.  
"Can you...?"  
"Oh, of course." L nodded, producing another key, this one made of metal. He fitted it into the lock, and turned. The manacle fell from his wrist, and he moved to do the same for Light's. Light stretched his fingers as the cuffs were removed. His wrist felt a lot lighter now. He took off his jacket, looking around for somewhere to hang it. L pointed wordlessly at another door in the wall which opened to a wardrobe. Light pulled off the rest of his clothes except for his boxers, aware of L's dark eyes watching him.  
"Aren't you going to get changed?" he asked, turning to hang up his clothes. L blinked a few times, and then started to undo his jeans. He too stripped to his boxers, and looked at Light. L felt unusally vulnerable in just his underwear. Light was looking at him, and with a strange look on his face. L sighed softly. He knew he didn't look as good as the brunette did; his skin was pale and he was thin and awkward looking. Light was tanned and toned and healthy looking, like something out of that DVD Matsuda had been watching the other day. Baywatch, that was it. Well, L wouldn't let his physical appearance get him down. There were more important things to worry about. Light meanwhile was marvelling at just how good L looked without his shirt on.  
"Right then," L said, walking over and picked up the shackles. He fastened them back around their wrists, and gestured at the bed.  
"Shall we?"

A few minutes later, they were comfortably settled in bed. Light was staring at the ceiling, and L was curled in the foetal position, facing the other direction. He reached up to flick a switch behind his head, and the whole room was plunged into darkness. L closed his eyes, trying to get to sleep. It wasn't easy. If he did go to sleep, it was much later, and for much less time. He would never consider going to sleep this early normally. Well, it would give him time to think about the Kira case, and the evidence he had so far. L drifted in and out of thoughts and fantasy as he lay in the dark, for how long he did not know. Luckily, the detective could lose himself in his thoughts for absolutely ages. He supposed Light was asleep. He turned over to look at the dark shape that was the teenager. He didn't seem to be displaying any unusual characteristics.

L sighed. What he wouldn't do for some cake right now. Or some sweets. Or even some sugar cubes which he could amuse himself making little towers of before eating. Yes, L was regretting not bringing some snacks with him. He could always get up and get some... except he was chained to Light. Well, Light was asleep, so it wouldn't really matter if L left for five minutes to grab some food. Then he realised that the key for the cuffs was in his jeans pocket, and his jeans were hung in the wardrobe. L groaned. There was no way he'd be able to reach them. And he was so hungry. Maybe he could wake Light up and get him to go with him? Yes, that could work. It wouldn't be for very long and Light could go straight back to sleep afterwards.

L moved over to Light's half of the bed, and looked at him nervously. He was sleeping peacefully, and L was almost afraid to wake him.  
"Light-kun?" he said softly. Light stayed fast asleep, and L said it again, louder. Nothing. L sighed, and hesitantly poked Light in the shoulder. The teenager made a small noise somewhere between a sigh and a moan, but did not stir. L frowned. Was it possible that Light was awake but refusing to be moved? L moved closer, and poked Light's nose. Light mumbled in his sleep, and reached out his arms, crushing L to his chest. L squeaked in surprise, struggling a little as Light held him tightly. This was... awkward. But it didn't feel half bad. Light-kun was warm and L felt safe in his arms. To his surprise, he no longer needed cake. And even more surpisingly, he drifted off to sleep in his suspect's embrace.

_Maybe one or two more chapters left now! :D_


	3. Chapter 3

Light opened his eyes, feeling awake and relaxed. He suddenly became aware that there was a weight on his chest. He looked down to see that L was fast asleep on top of him, and Light had his arms around him like the detective was a big teddy bear. Light's arms flew to his sides instinctively, and he wondered if he could dislodge L without waking him up. But it was too late; that small movement had disturbed L's slumber, and he was blinking up at Light sleepily.  
"Sorry Ryuzaki..." Light said as L yawned, and then realising the position he was in, rolled sideways off Light.  
"It's fine," L replied, looking at the embarrassed teenager with well disguised amusement. "Did you sleep well?"  
"Yeah," Light said with a nod, curling back under the sheets. It was nice and warm. Suddenly something made him sit up.  
"Ryuzaki?"  
"Hmmm?"  
"How often do you have a shower?"  
L looked thoughtful.  
"Twice a week? Less?"  
Light look scandalised. Actually, he wasn't that surprised. But L actually smelt pretty nice for somebody who only washed twice a week.  
"Well, I shower once a day. At least." he told the detective firmly. L nodded slowly.  
"Then so shall I."  
Light blinked slowly.  
"Wait... so you're not even going to take off the cuffs while we shower?"  
L raised an eyebrow, and Light shrugged, trying to disguise his thoughts.  
"I had Watari send these up," the scruffy haired man told him, walking over to the wardrobe and pulling out a couple of pairs of swimming shorts. Light smiled, taking his.  
"Thanks."  
L nodded, fetching the key from his jeans. He hesitated as he undid the cuffs, turning away from Light as the chain clattered to the ground. He changed into the shorts quickly, standing with his back to Light until the teenager tapped him lightly on the shoulder.  
"You can turn around now."  
L did so, scooping up the handcuffs and Light held out his arm with a small sigh. He led L into the shower stall, closing the glass door behind them. There was space for two people, but only just. Light reached up to switch on the water, and smiled at L as warm water flowed onto their heads. L's normally messy hair soon began to stick to his head, and he tilted his head to let the water run over his face and down his back, closing his eyes. He enjoyed showers; he just thought they were a waste of time. L opened his eyes again, and smiled at Light. The warmth of the water was steaming up the glass, and L traced his finger along the fog. Light grinned, looking around for shampoo. He brushed past L to get it, his chest coming very close to the detective's, and L felt the water get a whole lot hotter. Light massaged the suds into his brown hair carefully, the roots first and then into the ends. Perfect. He leant into the water to rinse, as L took the shampoo bottle and squirted some onto his hand, rubbing it one handed into his hair. He looked at Light, who had stuck his tongue out and was catching water on it. L rinsed his hair, and looked around for shower gel.  
"Shall I do your back?" he asked.  
Light looked at him, and then nodded with a shrug.  
"Sure, thanks."  
L rubbed the gel between his hands to get a creamy lather, and then started to massage it into the teen's back. Light's skin was so soft... it felt nice to touch it. L's fingers skated over his shoulders, working in small circles until all of the gel was rubbed in, and he dropped his hands. His fingertips tingled a little, and he wondered if Watari had bought tea tree shower gel again. He smelt his fingers curiously. No, the normal lemon kind. How strange.  
"Done now, Light-kun."  
Light turned to face him, his wet fringe hanging in his eyes.  
"Shall I do yours?" he asked, taking the bottle from the other man. L turned around and closed his eyes, smiling softly as Light pressed his palms against his back. It was over much too quickly.  
"Thank you." he said, when Light stopped. Light shrugged, now rubbing gel onto his own chest. L wiped a small window on the glass, peeping at the wall clock.  
"We should get back to work, Light-kun."  
"Okay," Light agreed, reaching around L to put the gel back. His skin rubbed against L's cheek, and both men stopped moving for a moment. Light caught L's eye, and smiled softly, ruffling L's hair. L looked indignant, opening the shower door and reaching for towels as Light turned the water off. They stepped back into the bedroom with towels around their waists, and dripping water onto the floor.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

When they finally got to their computers, even Matsuda was busy working. He turned to wave cheerily at them as they approached.  
"Morning, Light! Ryuzaki! You just missed Misa-Misa..."  
"Maybe there's something in this after all," L muttered. He had spoken too soon, as a small blonde figure appeared in the doorway and hurled herself at Light. L rolled his eyes, taking the cup of coffee Watari offered him and watching Light kissing Misa goodbye. When Misa had skipped off to her shoot, Light sat down beside L and took his coffee from Watari. L frowned, watching Light take a sip of the drink.  
"Are you having sexual intercourse with Misa-san?" he asked. Light choked on his coffee.  
"What?? No!! Why the...??"  
"Because," L said, dropping three sugar cubes into his drink "You once told me that you would never manipulate a woman's feelings. You seemed to have relaxed that rule a little, I wondered how much exactly."  
"Oh, I see. That would no doubt be a trait of Kira." Light said "It was you who asked me to pretend I was in love with her, you know."  
L shrugged.  
"I doubt you would change your morals because of what I had said."  
Light nodded.  
"Well, I stick by what I said. And besides, if I _was_ intimate with Misa, is it not possible that I might have fallen in love with her after spending time with her?"  
L looked thoughtful, and Light laughed.  
"Light-kun... have you had sexual intercourse with anybody?"  
Light frowned, and took a sip of coffee.  
"Yes, I have," he said, after making sure that his father was over the other side of the room "But I don't see how _that_ has anything to do with the investigation."  
"Oh, it doesn't." L replied coolly "I was just curious."  
He smiled as Light's face darkened.  
"Have you ever had sex, Ryuzaki-kun?" the teenager asked.  
"No, I have not." L replied, stirring his coffee. "I have never found the idea appealing. There are better things to be doing."  
Light digested this information thoughtfully. It made sense, he supposed.  
"Have you ever kissed anybody, Ryuzaki?"  
"Not as such." L said carefully, and Light smirked, folding his arms. L shrugged, unperturbed. It didn't really matter much in his mind that he wasn't as experienced as Light. Although he had often wondered what it felt like, he had no desire to actually find out. And he didn't like the thought of love, either. It must be terrible to have complete trust in somebody, so strong that you would be willing to do anything for them. It must make a person incredibly weak, and he didn't want that. The risks were too high. Therefore, becoming physically close to somebody may lead to him falling for them. It really would not be worth it. He didn't think that he was the type who would fall in love Misa-style, but you never know. He could find himself infatuated, just like Misa. He shuddered at the thought.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLl

The hours crept by, and the task force worked hard, occasionally calling one another to assess a nugget of information they had digged up on their computer. Before they knew it, evening had arrived. One by one, the investigators said goodbye and retired for the night. Eventually only L and Light remained. L looked at the clock on his computer, and then at Light.  
"It is twenty past twelve, Light-kun. Shall we go to bed?"  
"Yeah, good idea, I'm beat," the teen yawned. L nodded, and picked up a box of Hello Panda cookies in case he felt hungry in the middle of the night again. He grabbed a bowl of chocolate dip as well. he let himself and Light into their room, placing the treats on his bedside table. Light flopped onto the bed fully clothed, pulling L with him.  
"Whoops, sorry Ryuzaki," he said as the detective hit the side of the bed. L clambered onto the sheets, and blinked at Light.  
"Not getting undressed tonight?"  
"I will in a minute," Light yawned, stretching. It had been a tiring day. L nodded understandingly, ripping open the box of cookies. He plucked one out and popped it into his mouth.  
"Want one?" he asked, offering the box to Light. Light grinned.  
"You've become a lot more friendly with your sweets, Ryuzaki. I used to think we'd have to wrestle you to the ground for one."  
The detective smiled, selecting another cookie. He looked up to see Light frowning at him.  
"Do I have something on my face?" L asked, checking his reflection in the glass of the alarm clock standing on the bedside table. Light shook his head.  
"Ryuzaki...?"  
"Yes Light-kun?"  
Light paused, as if searching for words to express himself.  
"Today, when I kissed Misa..."  
"Yes?"  
"Ryuzaki?"  
"Light-kun?"  
Light looked at L, his eyes narrowing. He edged nearer to the detective, and cupped his chin with one hand, bringing their lips together. L pulled away, shaking his head.  
"I cannot let you do that, Light-kun."  
"Why?" Light demanded, crushed.


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry for leaving it on a cliffy there. I'm so mean._

L leaned across to get a cookie.  
"Because you are attempting to manipulate me. You think that since I'm a virgin, I'd be vulnerable and easy to warp, and you want me to trust you so I won't want to think you're Kira. Just like Misa."  
"Godammit Ryuzaki, this is nothing like Misa. Can you stop thinking like a detective for once?"  
"That's sounds just like something Kira would...mmmm..." L said, interuppted as Light mashed their lips together. It felt... so good. Light's lips were soft and he was kissing L tenderly, as if he really cared. L let the teenager kiss him for a moment, and then wrenched his lips away.  
"I am not risking it. I will not be another Misa."  
"Ryuzaki... L... I am not trying to hurt you. You are too strong to be like Misa. And I know in my heart that you will not completely trust me."  
Light put his hands on the dark haired man's cheeks, forcing him to look at him. L looked into pleading brown eyes, and sighed.  
"You want to, L-kun. I can tell." Light said in his normal emotionless tone, but his eyes betrayed him. L was reminded of when Light was in confinement and had asked L to look into his eyes and tell him that they were the eyes of a murderer. L made the same conclusion now that he had then. They were the eyes of somebody who could not be trusted, whatever they appeared to show. And L would not, could not, let Light take advantage of his feelings. But... he wanted Light, so much. And he would be unhappy without him. L bit into the cookie thoughtfully. This was an extremely unfortunate circumstance. And for once, L's heart and his head were conflicting.

Light could see the turmoil going on inside the detective's mind. He shrugged.  
"I'm not going to force you, L. It is your choice."  
"Hmmm." L said, biting his thumb. What could he do? Should he be lonely all his life? Or should he take this chance?  
"Yes." he said in a small voice. He reached for the key, and undid the cuffs, dropping them onto the floor. He looked up, and Light's eyes widened in delight. He smiled, shifting closer to L and pressing his lips against the detective's. L opened his mouth slowly, closing his eyes as Light's warm tongue explored his. It was wrong, it felt wrong, but he couldn't stop himself. Light stroked L's tongue with his, encouraging the detective to start using it. L hesitantly ran the tip of his tongue along Light's bottom lip, causing the teen to sigh softly, pulling L closer to him as he ravaged his mouth. L felt tingles spreading up his spine as he instinctively wound his arms around Light's neck, sighing as Light pulled away. Light licked his lips, looking at the older man with a small smile.  
"You taste of sugar, Ryuzaki-kun."  
He dotted butterfly kisses down L's neck, pulling his shirt down to kiss his collarbone. L lay back, enjoying every touch and the way it made him feel. Light pulled away, straddling L and kissing his lips again. L pushed his tongue into the brunette's mouth immediately this time, kissing him back fiercely.  
"You learn well," Light smirked into L's mouth.  
"I have a good teacher," L breathed, running his fingers through Light's hair. Light swirled his tongue in circles, lapping at the roof of the detective's mouth and nibbling lightly on his lips. L wrapped his limbs tightly around Light like a monkey, eager for more contact. Light unhooked L's arms, ignoring the man's protests and pulling his lover's shirt over his head. L helped him remove the shirt and Light flung it aside, running his fingers lightly over L's chest. L moaned as Light toyed with one of his nipples, his other hand caressing the soft skin of the detective's stomach. L placed his hands on Light's shoulders, bunching the material between his fingers before sliding his hands to Light's buttons and beginning to undo them, his fingers slipping as Light kissed the muscles of his chest and his mind fogged. Eventually he managed to get the shirt off and dropped it on top of his own before returning to Light's embrace. This felt so much better than with all the material in the way. Light held L tightly, running his fingers up and down his bare skin, and starting to give him a hickey. L pressed against the teen, grinding their hips together, their groins making contact and making both men press against each other even more. Light moved his hands slowly to L's waist, touching his crotch lightly through the material of his jeans. L's eyes widened as the younger man began to undo his zipper, and slipped his hand inside. Light cupped the detective with one hand, sliding his jeans down with the other. L kicked them off, and Light smirked as he moved his hand around inside L's boxers, stroking and teasing him. L moaned under Light's skilled fingers, heat exploding inside him.  
"Ligh... Light..."  
Light moved his other hand to assist the first, arousing L until he thought he could take no more. At which point Light removed his hands.  
"Light!"  
Light grinned evilly, pulling L's underwear to his knees. He took L's erection in his mouth, running his tongue along his length. His lover gasped, clutching Light's shoulders tightly as the brunette sucked L like he was one of the man's own lollipops. He flicked his tongue against L's tip, and the older man moaned as he felt the pressure building inside him. He closed his eyes, emptying himself into Light's mouth. The teen smirked, giving L one last token lick before removing his mouth, and looking up at L. The dark haired man sighed, holding Light as if he'd never let him go.  
Light slid up L's body to kiss his neck, and then began to undo his own trousers. When he had pulled off both his trousers and his boxers, he moved to kiss L properly. L kissed him back hungrily, biting down on his bottom lip as Light slammed their hips together. Light shifted position, inserting a finger into L's opening. L groaned, and Light inserted another. Then he removed both, and replaced them with his shaft. L moaned as Light thrust into him, and fisted his hands on the bedcovers, clutching the material as if he was about to float away. Which he felt like he almost would do. Light increased his speed and pressure, responding to L's gasps and movements. The detective felt himself growing hard as Light thrusted and ground into him, and both men came at the same time, moaning simultaneously.  
"God, Light..." L whimpered, as the brunette captured his lips in a smouldering kiss.  
"This... doesn't mean I love you. And it doesn't mean I trust you," L said when they broke apart. But in his heart, he knew he was lying through his teeth. He had fallen. This was the real deal. If you'd ever asked L before exactly what he thought of love, he'd have told you blankly that love was an infatuation of the mind. Some people felt love and some didn't. And he certainly wasn't going to be falling in love anytime soon. It made you weak. He hadn't counted on Light Yagami.  
"It's okay. I'll win your trust, and your love. We'll be together for a long time," Light promised, knowing that for now, this was all he could hope for. If anybody had asked Light a few months back what love was, he'd have replied scornfully that there was no such thing as love. Love was a fairytale that people like Misa clung onto. Light had never loved anybody. He had dispassionately dated those with feelings for him, wondering if he'd ever know what the fools talked about when they said 'love,' and not once had he felt that thunderbolt, the wrench in his stomach, the heavenly choirs. Maybe love wasn't real, but this was the closest Light was ever going to get, and he wouldn't give it up for the world. L was his world.  
They fell asleep curled around each other, arms and legs entangled, and both men with a smile on his face. They woke up and L fed Light Panda cookies, smearing the chocolate dip on his lips and skin and kissing it off. They went to work at the usual time, their wrists linked by a chain, and their minds fresh and ready to work. For the first time ever, L was counting down the hours until it was time to go to bed, and he'd have Light again. Maybe this wasn't love. But L knew he wouldn't be able to live without it. Love was a weakness, but it was making him stronger. He had something to fight for. A world without Light would be very dark indeed.

THE END


End file.
